


You’re not alone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve e Tony sono compagni. Dopo una missione del primo, quest'ultimo trova Tony ubriaco.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Ubriaco

Tony guardò il salotto vuoto, batté le palpebre e storse il labbro.  
"Jarvis? Dove sono finiti tutti?".  
"La signorina Potts è in trasferta ad Atene per la presentazione del nuovo sistema di sicurezza Stark. L'ultimo rilevamento satellitare del capitano Rogers indica che si stava dirigendo verso casa, secondo i calcoli dovrebbe arrivare nel primo pomeriggio di dopodomani" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony sbuffò, si sedette sul divano a gambe larghe e guardò la bottiglia sul tavolino. Si piegò in avanti, l'afferrò e sorrise stringendola.  
< Dev'essere rimasta qui da quando è venuto Rhodey > pensò.  
Lo sguardo si scurì, rilassò le spalle piegandosi in avanti con la schiena. __  
  
Rhodey incrociò le braccia, lo guardò bere metà della bottiglia e sospirò.  
"Pensavo che il tuo uso d'alcool fosse diminuito da quando stai con il Capitano Rogers" disse.  
Lui sorrise, annuì e poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo.  
"Infatti è solo la prima da tre giorni" rispose.  
Rhodey grugnì, allargò le braccia e si alzò dalla poltrona.  
"Oh, certo! Sai, Tony, non me l'aspettavo!".  
Raggiunse il divano, si chinò in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi scuri.  
"Hai voluto aspettare che venissi io per darti di nuovo all'alcolismo? Così il tuo nuovo fidanzatino potrà sentirsi un grande eroe che ti ha salvato dai tuoi problemi?".  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, aderì con la schiena al divano e strinse le labbra. Sogghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi brillarono di riflessi caffè.  
"Detto così sembra che Cap abbia adottato un cane" disse, sarcastico.  
Rhodey si rizzò, si voltò e girò il capo con espressione dura.  
"Perché è quel che stai diventando, Tony. Un cane ammestrato".  
  
Tony sospirò, finì il contenuto della bottiglia e si alzò raggiungendo il piano bar e si chinò buttando la bottiglia. Intravide uno stipetto aperto, si mise in ginocchio e vide una bottiglia. La tirò fuori, si alzò e si sedette sullo sgabello.  
< Questo l'aveva portato Point Break quand'è venuto a festeggiare > pensò.  
La stappò, sentì l'odore forte fargli pulsare le tempie e si leccò le labbra.  
< Mi pare che Psycho però ci avesse proibito di berlo > si disse.  
Alzò le spalle, sogghignò e bevve un paio di sorsi. Sentì le guance scaldarsi, vide nero e finì di bere allargando le gambe sullo sgabello. Si alzò in piedi, prese altre bottiglie e le strinse sotto le braccia. Avanzò ondeggiando, raggiunse l'ascensore e vi entrò.  
"Signore, il suo tasso alcolico ha superato del 70% quello consigliabile" disse Jarvis.  
Tony ridacchiò, stappò una seconda bottiglia e la finì in tre lunghi sorsi.   
"Jarvis, non mi ubriaco con due bottiglie!" strillò, con voce rauca.  
"Le posso ricordare che essendo liquore alieno potrebbe influire diversamente sulla sua struttura?" chiese l'A.I.  
Tony uscì dall'ascensore entrando nella sala da gioco, batté la spalla contro le slot machine alla sua sinistra e si diede la spinta battendo la gamba contro il tavolo da biliardo. Vi si poggiò con la mano, stappò una terza bottiglia bevendone il contenuto e arrivò alla roulette al centro della stanza.  
"Sai Jarvis! E' strano essere un cane ammestrato con una A.I. a tenermi a bada! Non ha senso!" si lamentò.  
Si sedette sullo sgabello, poggiò sia le bottiglie vuote che quelle piene su un secondo sgabello alla sua destra ed aprì uno stipetto dal tavolo tirando fuori una pistola. Ne carezzò il lato, guardò il tamburo vedendo cinque proiettili e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"I giornalisti dicono che non posso cambiare per quante volte io salvi la Terra. Lo pensi anche tu?" domandò.  
"Ha dimostrato le sue intenzioni benigne molteplici volte, signore" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony sparò un colpo al muro, sogghignò osservando il fumo dalla parete e poggiò la pistola a sinistra. Prese una bottiglia, la stappò e ne finì il contenuto in cinque sorsi veloci; tossicchiò e rise.  
"L'unica cosa che Tony Stark sa fare è costruire armi ed elogiare se stesso!" urlò, chinandosi in avanti.  
Ridacchiò, fece girare la roulette e afferrò una pallina dallo stipetto della ruota. La lanciò, piegò il capo all'indietro e lanciò la bottiglia vuota in terra facendola andare in frantumi.  
"Ventritré rosso!" annunciò.  
Osservò la sfera girare, strinse la pistola e prese con l'altra mano l'ultima bottiglia rimasta.  
"Vediamo se almeno le armi so farle bene, Jarvis?" domandò.  
Si mise la pistola in bocca guardando la sfera rallentare, sentì il sibilo dell'ascensore che si apriva alle sue spalle. La porta si aprì con un tonfo, Steve corse nella sua direzione e gli afferrò il polso. Gli sollevò la mano, strinse di più il polso facendogli cadere la pistola a terra.  
"Che cosa stavi facendo?!" gridò.  
Tony mugolò, vide nero e strinse gli occhi intravedendo le iridi azzurro scuro di Steve. Indietreggiò, sentì il polso dolere e percepì la nausea salire.   
"Cap?" biascicò.  
Steve lo guardò crollare in avanti, lo appoggiò contro la parete delicatamente, gli lasciò il polso e gli afferrò la mano intrecciando le dita. Tony dondolò avanti e indietro, batté i denti tra loro e fu scosso da una serie di spasmi. Strinse la mano di Steve fino ad arrosarsi le nocche, vomitò piegandosi in avanti; il liquido colò sulla barba accennata lungo il mento, sporcò la spalla del soldato macchiando anche il pavimento. Tony si accasciò contro Steve affondandogli la testa nel petto. Tony dondolò avanti e indietro, batté i denti tra loro e fu scosso da una serie di spasmi. Strinse la mano di Steve fino ad arrosarsi le nocche, vomitò piegandosi in avanti; il liquido colò sulla barba accennata lungo il mento, sporcò la spalla del soldato macchiando anche il pavimento. Tony si accasciò contro Steve affondandogli la testa nel petto. Steve gli circondò la testa con l'altra mano e se lo appoggiò contro. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò.  
"Tony" sussurrò con voce calda.  
Si leccò le labbra rosee, sentiva il respiro rauco e irregolare dell'altro.  
"Tu non sei solo".   
Aggiunse gentilmente. Tony si leccò le labbra sentendole amare, strofinò la guancia contro il petto di Steve alzando la testa e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e arrossati. Sogghignò appena, i capelli sudati erano aderiti al volto.  
"E tu non sei il protagonista di una pessima telenovela" borbottò, con tono strascicato e roco.  
Steve gli tolse la mano dalla testa, gliela passò sotto le braccia e lo sollevò. Se lo appoggiò sulla spalla continuando a tenerlo abbracciato.  
"Andiamo, ti porto in bagno" gli sussurrò.  
Tony gli strinse le spalle con le unghie, sentì la testa girare e venne scosso da una serie di tremiti. Allungò la mano verso terra, aprì e chiuse il pugno.  
"Non ho controllato cos'è uscito!" si lamentò.  
Dimenò le gambe, mosse i fianchi e deglutì acido.  
"Jarvis! Dimmi che numero è uscito alla roulette!" ordinò.  
"Mi astengo dal rispondere, signore. Lei non è consapevole delle sue azioni" rispose l'A.I.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, gettò il capo all'indietro e ridacchiò.  
"Giusto. Mi serve l'autorizzazione del padrone per poter sapere le cose! Sennò che cagnolino addomesticato sarei!" protestò.  
Steven si girò e si diresse verso la porta. Tony continuò a dimenarsi, sentì la nausea salire e si piegò in avanti; diede di stomaco sporcando la maglia blu del capitano. Tremò, singhiozzò e si lasciò ricadere.  
"Voglio la mia pistola" sussurrò.  
"Jarvis, fa sparire quell'arma" ordinò Steve.   
Uscì dalla stanza, svoltò e proseguì fino al bagno. Utilizzò la mano libera per aprire, stringendo più forte Tony a sé. Tony gli tirò una serie di deboli colpi sul petto, la testa gli girava e vedeva completamente nero.  
"Smettila di ignorarmi!".  
Rilassò i muscoli schiudendo le gambe, fece ricadere la testa in avanti ed espirò.  
"Smettila di ignorarmi" ripeté sussurrando.  
Steve gli baciò la guancia sentendola calda e s'inginocchiò per terra accanto alla vasca, stringendolo più forte.  
"Non voglio ignorarti, sono qui con te. Stavo solo cercando di capire da dove ti venisse un'idea sciocca come il paragonarti a un cane. Per te non ero io il cagnolino?" chiese.  
Tony si poggiò alla vasca con le braccia, strofinò le gambe in terra e mugolò.  
"Obbedire agli ordini ti rende un cagnolino" biascicò.  
"Signore, temo che il signor Stark si riferisca ad una conversazione avvenuta ..." iniziò Jarvis.  
"Muto. E apri l'acqua" ordinò duro Tony.  
La vasca si aprì, l'uomo infilò la testa sotto il getto e ricadde in avanti scivolando per metà dentro la vasca; la maglia sporca di vomito s'impregnò d'acqua. Steve lo afferrò per le spalle e gli tirò via la testa, appoggiando le sue spalle contro il proprio petto.  
"Così ti soffochi, amore" sussurrò.   
Gli baciò la testa bagnandosi le labbra. Tony piegò all'indietro il capo, accennò un sorriso e socchiuse gli occhi; l'acqua gli colava lungo il viso bagnando il collo e infilandosi sotto la maglia.  
"Bugiardo" mormorò in risposta.  
Steven gli baciò il collo e fece avanti e indietro, cullandolo.  
"Tu sei la persona più speciale per molte persone" rispose addolcendo la voce mascolina.  
Gli massaggiò la schiena più volte e gli sfilò la maglietta bagnata e sporca. Tony gli tirò uno schiaffo contro il pettorale, mugugnò muovendo il capo a destra e sinistra; la nausea gli faceva girare la testa.  
"Sono il vostro bimbo da educare" biascicò.  
Steve gli sollevò il capo e lo baciò sulle labbra, sentì la nausea salire al sapore acido di vomito dell'altro. Lo appoggiò alla vasca e si alzò, prese un asciugamano e gli asciugò i capelli.  
"No, amore. Vuoi fare il bagno insieme a me?" chiese.   
Gli occhi gli pizzicavano e accarezzò un'occhiaia del compagno. Tony tirò indietro il capo, soffiò tra i denti e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Perché? Vuoi lavarmi?" domandò.  
Steve gli accarezzò le labbre e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Di un bagno hai bisogno" gli disse.  
Tony gli avvolse il dito con la bocca, spinse il capo in avanti avvolgendo tutto il dito e lo leccò. Socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, mosse avanti e indietro la testa avvicinando il corpo a quello di Steve.  
< Il suo cane? Un bambino da accudire? Un idiota da assecondare? Cosa mi vede? > pensò.  
Steven tirò indietro il dito e gli accarezzò la guancia, baciandogli il mento.  
"Ti aiuto a svestirti" propose.  
Tony lo spintonò, ricadde all'indietro battendo la schiena contro la vasca e stese le gambe.  
"Smettila!" urlò.  
Ansimò, batté le palpebre e scosse il capo stringendo i pugni.  
"Non sono solo? Ci sei tu?".  
Ringhiò, sfregò i denti tra loro e tirò un pugno alla vasca arrossandosi le nocche.  
"Solo finché non sarà troppo. Solo finché potrò essere gestito!".  
Steve si morse un labbro, chinò il capo e gli prese la mano tra le sue.  
"Non ti voglio gestire, solo restarti accanto" ribatté.  
Tony guardò le mani di Steve, espirò e piegò il capo in avanti.  
"Per quanto?".  
Steve si sfilò la maglia che indossava, si girò e afferrò la spugna. Si voltò, la immerse nell'acqua, la sollevò strizzandola e la passò sul corpo abbronzato di Stark. Tony grugnì, allontanò le mani di Steve e si strofinò con le spalle sulla vasca allontanandosi.  
"Non ignorarmi! Smettila di ignorarmi!".  
Steve gli sfilò il resto dei vestiti, lo sollevò e lo mise dentro la vasca. Tony annaspò, dimenò le mani in aria e batté le gambe schizzando acqua. Si aggrappò al bordo, si tirò su e si gettò su Steve facendolo cadere a terra. Lo guardò, gli occhi erano liquidi e lo sguardo annaquato.  
"Smettila di ignorarmi" ordinò.  
Steve socchiuse le gambe, appoggiò le mani a terra e gemette.  
"Non ti sto ignorando, sto sola male per te".   
Ammise con voce rauca. Tony ansimò, gli premette le ginocchia ai fianchi e lo fissò.  
"Sei lì, che mi sposti a destra e a sinistra come fossi una bambola, e dici di stare male?" domandò.  
Gli premette le mani sul petto e dilatò gli occhi.  
"Non sono la tua barbie, il tuo cane e men che meno tuo figlio".  
Steve gli mise le mani sulle sue e le strinse.  
"No! Sei il mio compagno e l'uomo che amo" ribatté.  
Tony tremò, poggiò la fronte contro il petto di Steve strofinando il naso contro la pelle liscia ed in rialzo dei pettorali. Espirò, inspirò e deglutì.  
"Andrai via, Cap" sussurrò.  
Alzò il capo, accennò un sorriso.  
"Non ho paura di stare solo" mormorò.  
Gli carezzò la guancia, sospirò e gli baciò le labbra.  
"Però mi lascio gestire da te. Ed io non voglio essere quel tipo di persona".  
Steve sporse il basso ventre, gli afferrò le mani e gliele mise sui fianchi.  
"Sono io che mi lascio gestire da te" ribatté.  
Tony mugolò, gli strinse i fianchi e stese le gambe sfregandosi su Steve; sogghignò piegando il capo di lato.  
"Chi è che stava venendo trasportato come una bambola ed ignorato come un bambino viziato?".  
Rise, sfregò la fronte contro quella di Steve e addolcì lo sguardo.  
"Io, Cap".  
Steve baciò ripetutamente le labbra dell'altro e sorrise.  
"Perdonami se non sono capace di farti capire quanto io ti amo" disse rendendo più alto il tono.  
Tony grugnì, guardò il sorriso dell'altro e ridacchiò. Scosse il capo, rilassò le spalle e sentì una sensazione di calore all'altezza del petto.  
"Lo trovi così divertente?" si lamentò.  
Prese aria chiudendo gli occhi, rimase immobile e sentì tutti i muscoli tremare. Riaprì gli occhi, si stese su Steve e sorrise.  
"Ed evita di dire cose da telenovella romantica" sussurrò.  
Steve gli accarezzò la testa con una mano e con l'altra lo strinse.  
"Perdona il mio stile vintage" gli rispose.


	2. Cap.2 Labbra rosse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto C: While Your Lips Are Still Red - Nightwish

Cap.2 Labbra rosse

 

Steve sdraiò Tony sul letto e gli baciò il petto all'altezza della cicatrice. Alzò la testa e osservò il corpo abbronzato dell'uomo coperto dall'accappatoio.  
"Non pensavo che andandomene ti avrei di nuovo fatto sentire male" sussurrò.   
Un sottile soffio di vento entrava dalla finestra facendo oscillare i capelli castano scuro dell'uomo. Tony si portò un braccio a coprire gli occhi, sentiva gli arti pesanti e i muscoli tremare leggermente; la nausea gli faceva prudere la gola e percepiva l'acido in bocca.  
"Ho già detto di non averlo fatto per quello" borbottò.  
Steve si morse le labbra rosee facendole diventare rosse. Osservò gli occhi liquidi di Stark, le iridi castane liquide brillavano di riflessi cioccolato.  
"Jarvis stava per dire qualcosa. Vuoi dirmelo tu?" domandò.  
Tony alzò un dito, glielo premette sulle labbra osservandole arrossarsi e sorrise piegando il capo di lato.  
"Hai le labbra rosse come quelle di una ragazzina e ti comporti con la dolcezza di una madre. Vuoi anche castrarti?" chiese.  
Steve intrecciò le dita in quelle della mano dell'altro, se la portò alle labbra e la baciò ripetutamente. Le sue labbra erano gelide rispetto all'arto del miliardario.  
"Per perdermi tutto il piacere che mi fai provare? Non sono così privo di passionalità Mr. Stark, dovreste saperlo" sussurrò con voce roca.  
Tony si sporse puntellandosi con un gomito, avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle dell'altro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ti faccio provare piacere?" domandò, con tono caldo.  
Steve si mordicchiò il labbro ripetutamente, si piegò e gli avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio.  
"Con il tuo ... attrezzo sì" bisbigliò con voce inudibile.  
Tony gli morse il labbro, lo tirò verso di sé e lo succhiò. Sentì una fitta alla gola, la nausea gli fece pulsare le tempie e deglutì tirandosi indietro.  
"Jarvis, aggiungi schiavo sessuale alla lista delle cose che sono per Cap!" strillò.  
"Quindi per tutti gli schiavi sessuali è normale stare ore a disegnare i loro tratti, a scrivere poesie o a condividere i miei cd di musica di violino? Oppure con ognuno di essi mi prendo a pugni su un ring di boxe?" domandò Steve.   
Si coricò su un fianco accanto a lui e gli mise la testa sul petto. Tony gli portò una mano tra i capelli biondi, li sentiva sporchi di sudore e polvere sotto i polpastrelli.  
"E ricevere piacere da quelle tue belle labbra rosse? Quello sì che mi farebbe passare tutti i problemi" disse.  
Scese con la mano sulla guancia di Steve, gli sfiorò il mento e sogghignò.  
"O sono troppo qualsiasi cosa tu possa inventarti per meritarlo?".   
"Per me va bene se ne trai piacere fino alla prossima alba" rispose Steve.   
Gli baciò la pelle lasciandogli un filo di saliva. Tony mugolò, lo tirò piano fino a sé e poggiò le labbra su quelle di Steve. Si scostò, le leccò e sogghignò.  
"O per tutta la vita" mormorò in risposta.


	3. Cap.3 Fidati di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto C: All I Need - Within Temptation

Cap.3 Fidati di me

 

Steve mise una coperta sul corpo nudo di Tony e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. Tony strinse i lembi della coperta, avvicinò le ginocchia al petto poggiandovi sopra il mento e si morse il labbro.  
"E' stato patetico" borbottò.  
Steve mise le mani sulle cosce nude.  
"Ora te la senti di darmi fiducia e di dirmi cosa ti ha ridotto così?" domandò.  
Tony gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Non si tratta di fiducia. E' solo una cosa stupida, Cap".  
Steve si sporse, lo cinse tra le braccia e lo cullò contro di sé.  
"Lo sai che anche io dico sempre un sacco di cose stupide" mormorò.  
Tony si rilassò contro il suo petto, espirò e scosse il capo.  
"Ho ... pensato a Rhodey" ammise, con tono inudibile.  
Steve piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere.  
"Lo so che è tuo amico, ma che ti ha detto questa volta?" domandò.  
Tony strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Solo che mi sto facendo addestrare come un cane".  
Sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sogghignò.  
"E solo perché avevo provato ad offrirgli da bere!".  
Steve gli baciò la testa sui capelli e gli accarezzò la spalla.  
"Non c'è niente di male a offrire da bere a un amico, ma lui vuole che tu stia sul confine per poterci dividere" borbottò.  
Tony gli tirò uno schiaffo sul braccio, grugnì e alzò il capo.  
"Mi ha detto che non avrei dovuto aspettare lui per tornare alcolizzato. Forse avrei dovuto chiedergli quando ho smesso" rispose.  
Sogghignò, strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Steve aderendo con il petto a quello del soldato.  
"Nonostante gli innumerevoli tentativi di mamma chioccia".  
"Tony, noi Avengers rendiamo il mondo un posto migliore, non posso arrendermi finché non avrò reso un luogo sicuro anche la nostra casa" sussurrò.   
Baciò il lobo dell'orecchio del compagno.  
"Perché tu non ti arrendi quando la paura dei ricordi delle guerre diventano troppo reali per me". Aggiunse indurendo il tono.  
Tony sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi, carezzò i fianchi di Steve sentendo la pelle liscia sotto le dita callose, sogghignò piegando il capo di lato.  
"Quello sei tu, Cap. Io combatto per vendetta e autocompiacimento da manuale" rispose, sarcastico.  
Gli strinse le mani, addolcì lo sguardo.  
"E qualcuno dovrà pur ricordarti che vieni dalla preistoria, mio eroe dalla testa microscopica".  
Steve sollevò la coperta e si mise sotto di essa, strofinando il proprio corpo nudo contro quello senza vestiti del miliardario.  
"Non sei un cane, non sei una bambola. Sei solo irritante, sarcastico, privo di piani, nanico, figo" sussurrò.   
Gli mordicchiò la spalla e inspirò, sentendo l'altro odorare di olio di motori e sudore.  
"E io non ho la testa piccola" brontolò.  
Tony sogghignò aderendo a lui, gli passò le mani sulla schiena e alzò il capo.  
"Pff. Meglio dell'uomo con un piano. Vuoi che porti la chitarra elettrica, nonno?" domandò.  
Gli baciò il mento, gli sfiorò le labbra e strofinò il naso contro quello di lui.  
"E' stato sconforto momentaneo misto ad alcool asgardiano, Cap. Niente di serio. Non davvero".  
"Alla prossima missione tu vieni con me, che tu lo voglia o no" ordinò Capitan America. Alzò il capo sporgendo il mento e gonfiò il petto.  
Tony rise forte, scosse il capo e assottigliò lo sguardo.  
"Ed obbedire agli ordini?" chiese.  
Afferrò le spalle di Steve, si sporse e lo fissò sogghignando.  
"Mai" sibilò.  
Storse la bocca, piegò il capo di lato e allargò le braccia facendo scivolare la coperta sulle spalle nude.  
"Ma se me lo chiedi per favore, potrei accompagnarti con la manina".  
Steve gli afferrò entrambe le mani e ridacchiò.  
"Accompagnami ora" sussurrò seducente.


	4. Cap.4 Minacce al bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha prtecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto C: How to Save a Life - The Fray

Cap.4 Minacce al bar

 

Steve si chiuse la giacca che indossava, scese dalla motocicletta e mise le chiavi nella tasca.  
"Grazie di essere venuto" disse secco.   
La sua voce coprì il brusio intorno a sé. Una cameriera gli passò di lato tenendo un vassoio con sopra delle tazze sporche di caffé. Guardò il colonnello dalla pelle nera seduto a un tavolino davanti a lui con la schiena appoggiata al sedile di metallo. Rhodey strinse le labbra, spostò il peso sulla sedia e annuì.  
"Ha detto che era per Tony. Ho pensato fosse importante" rispose, a bassa voce.  
Si guardò intorno osservando due ragazze ad un tavolo di distanza dal loro, si voltò verso il bancone occupato da alcuni uomini e strinse le mani.  
"Ma se erano questioni riservate, forse era meglio un luogo più riservato". Aggiunse.  
Steve raggiunse il tavolino e negò con il capo.  
"Voglio solo fare una chiacchierata con te" disse.   
Si sedette dall'altra parte del tavolino e strinse le ginocchia. Corrugò la fronte e incrociò le braccia.  
"Devi smetterla di offendere Tony. Usare la vostra amicizia per fargli del male è una cosa che posso solo biasimare" sibilò.  
Rhodey sgranò gli occhi, si alzò facendo strofinare la sedia in terra e sfregò i denti tra loro.   
"Tony è mio amico. Non gli farei del male" ringhiò. Guardò due uomini fissarlo, inspirò e si sedette.   
"Sono duro con lui, forse, ma è sempre molto instabile e io voglio il suo bene" aggiunse. Steve abbassò il capo e si sporse in avanti.  
"Dovresti ammettere che con lui non fai altro che sbagliare. Quello che voglio sapere è: lo fai apposta o no?" domandò con voce rauca.  
Rhodey strinse i bordi del tavolo avvolgendo la tovaglia con le dita, dilatò le narici ispirando e si piegò in avanti.  
"Se lei conosce la formula esatta per queste cose mi fa piacere, Capitano, ma io non so sempre cosa fare" rispose.  
Strofinò le ginocchia tra loro, inspirò ed espirò facendo tremare le medagliette sul petto.  
"Con Tony potrò sbagliare, ma lo faccio per aiutarlo".  
Steve sciolse le braccia, afferrò un tovagliolo e lo piegò più volte. Le iridi azzurre si erano scurite.  
"Allora mettiamola così. Se lei gli darà di nuovo del cane, della bambola o dirà qualsiasi altra cosa denigratoria all'uomo che amo, le staccherò la testa con il mio scudo" ringhiò.   
Rialzò la testa di scatto, le narici erano dilatate e le labbra strette.  
"Sono stato chiaro?" sibilò.  
Rhodey indietreggiò con la sedia, scosse il capo.   
"Pensavo volesse aiutare Tony, non minacciare un suo amico" disse duro. Si alzò, abbassò il capo e lo rialzò voltandosi.   
Steve guardò l'origami a forma di cigno che aveva fatto. Tolse l'accendino dalla tasca e diede fuoco alla sua creazione.  
"Sposta quei mattoni ...". " ... irruzione ...". "Cosa le porto?". Si sentirono delle voci sopra il resto del brusio.   
Steve mise una mano sulla gamba guardando la cenere rossastra sopra il tavolino di ferro.  
"Se vuole aiutarlo smetta di offenderlo. E io non l'ho minacciata, le ho detto una verità oggettiva. Non le ho neanche messo le mani addosso" disse atono.  
Rhodey socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo dare fuoco all'origami, scosse il capo e si allontanò dal tavolo. Si voltò, rizzò la schiena e gonfiò il petto.  
"Di certo non ha bisogno di un altro folle accanto. Arrivederci" disse secco.  
Si girò e avanzò oltre una serie di tavoli dirigendosi verso la strada.  
< Ho perso un amico. Non ho saputo salvare la sua vita > pensò.  
Scosse il capo, sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi infilandosi tra la folla nei marciapiedi.


	5. Cap.5 Litigio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto C: Carnival of Rust - Poet of the Fall

Cap.5 Litigio

 

Tony strinse la bustina, sorrise alzando il capo verso il balcone di casa propria su cui spiccava la 'A' illuminata d'azzurro; avanzò lungo la stradina secondaria e socchiuse gli occhi.  
< Spero che a Cap piaccia la granita alle more. Quando ho portato quella alle fragole a Pepper mi ero scordato fosse allergica > pensò.  
Intravide dei giornalisti davanti alla porta della casa, accentuò il sogghigno.  
< Oh. Mi chiedevo quanto ancora c'avrebbero messo a notare la A fosforescente sul tetto > si disse.  
Ridacchiò, passò dietro uno dei camion della televisione e vide alcuni giornalisti additarlo, il suono delle loro voci gli giungeva come un fruscio confuso. Arrivò alla porta, si voltò e sogghignò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Se aveste aspettato ancora qualche giorno, vi avrei mandato il mio indirizzo con tanto di numero" disse.  
Sentì delle risatine, vide dei microfoni avvicinarsi e ai suoi lati le telecamere farsi avanti.   
"E' vero che la sua fabbrica rischia il fallimento?" chiese un giornalista dalla pelle abbronzata aranciata. Tony tirò fuori una ciambella dalla bustina, la ondeggiò in aria e sogghignò salendo sul secondo gradino della piccola scalinata.  
"Sarebbe la quinta volta in un mese!" esclamò.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, mosse il capo a destra e a sinistra.  
"Ogni volta che qualcuno pronuncia questa frase, le mie azioni aumentano il loro valore del 32%" annunciò con tono solenne.  
Diede un paio di morsi al dolce, le briciole caddero sulla maglia senza maniche nera.   
"Pensa che essere diventato Avengers la redimerà?".  
"Cosa dice di coloro che dicono che lei non è più credibile essendo sessualmente deviato?".  
"Lei pensa che salvare il mondo sia un gioco?"  
Le domande degli altri giornalisti si accavallarono in un brusio di voci. Tony indicò una serie di giornalisti con il resto della ciambella, la finì e si leccò le labbra.  
"Comprate un vocabolario a chiunque abbia associato la parola 'Vendicatori' alla parola 'Redenzione' " disse, sarcastico.  
Incrociò le braccia, alzò la testa sporgendola e arricciò il naso.  
"Penso che molte delle giornaliste qui presenti possano parlare della mia situazione sessuale più approfonditamente di me".  
Ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia.  
"Penso che sia dannatamente divertente".  
Si ticchettò con l'indice sul auricolare, piegò il capo di lato.  
"Ora qualcuno mi faccia una domanda nuova e intelligente, di grazia".  
"Si è divertito a strangolare nella sua lussuria anche il simbolo dell'America?" domandò un uomo dalla voce rauca.   
Aveva la testa incassata nel collo e le spalle larghe.  
"E' per caso il suo principe azzurro?" domandò una giornalista.  
Tony strinse la presa sulla bustina, sentì una fitta allo stomaco e accentuò il ghigno socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Usi il termine tecnico. Si dice 'scopare con' il simbolo dell'America" disse, con tono arrogante.  
Sporse le labbra aggrottando la fronte, guardò fisso davanti a sé e abbassò il capo di scatto.  
"E' il mio ragazzo. Per le signore interessate, mi dispiace deludervi; ma sono io l'attivo".  
Due giornalisti ridacchiarono, una arrossì e il giornalista che aveva fatto la domanda digrignò i denti.  
Tony strinse le labbra, sentiva i propri muscoli tesi e le gambe rigide.  
"Volete anche chiedermi se mia madre approva la nostra relazione o abbiamo finito?" domandò, sarcastico, con tono alto.  
"Vuole diventare anche Papa visto che ormai domina l'America?" domandò un giornalista dal naso allungato.   
Due si diedero delle gomitate cercando di avvicinargli il microfono al viso. Tony fece un passo indietro, roteò gli occhi.  
"Se la domanda è 'Intende ancora infrangere tutte le norme etiche, morali, civili e sociali esistenti?' la risposta è; naturalmente, finché lo ritengo giusto" disse.  
Ghignò, le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi caffè.  
"Se la domanda è 'Si sente vicino a Dio?', la risposta è che conosco due alieni che dicono di esserlo; e non sono questo granché".  
Allargò le braccia, le mosse in aria e le abbassò.  
"Infine, se la domanda era se intendo compiere atti blasfemi quali comparare la religione al potere terreno, la risposta è ovvio che no".  
Una giornalista rischiò di cadere davanti, le ciocche dei capelli biondo platino corti le finirono sulle guance gonfie.  
"Cosa ne pensa della querela che il colonnello Rhodey ha fatto al suo 'passivo'?" domandò.  
Tony sentì i muscoli tendersi, ispirò di botto e si chinò in avanti. Sogghignò alla giornalista, le fece l'occhiolino.  
"Penso che ci rivedremo presto in tribunale, se è questo che volete" dichiarò.  
Si rizzò, si voltò ed entrò in casa.  
"Jarvis, isola la torre. Ora" ordinò, duro.  
Ci furono dei sibili, i vetri divennero scuri e Tony lanciò la bustina contro il divano.  
"Lo sapevo che l'avrebbe fatto!" ringhiò.  
Si sfilò le scarpe, tirò un calcio a quella destra facendola andare a sbattere contro una parete di vetro.  
"Sai cosa? Comincio a capire Loki e la sua mania per cucirsi le labbra" borbottò.  
Steve si affacciò dalla porta della cucina e sporse il capo.  
"Appena tornato e già di cattivo umore?" domandò.  
Tony lo guardò, lo raggiunse e afferrò i bordi della maglia del Capitano attirandolo verso il basso con uno strattone.  
"Ora guardami e dimmi con che cazzo di coraggio parli di fiducia" ringhiò.  
Lo lanciò all'indietro, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sbuffò aria dal naso dimenando le mani.  
"Sai, quando voglio far sapere qualcosa alla stampa, lo dico in diretta!".  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e uscì fuori dalla stanza, strofinando le mani tra loro.  
"Non parlo con la stampa veramente dagli anni quaranta!" urlò.  
Tony raggiunse il piano bar, afferrò una bottiglia e la stappò.  
"Sei andato a parlare con Rhodey. Conoscendoti l'avrai invitato a prendere un caffè, mnh?".  
Sbuffò, bevve il liquore fino in fondo e sbatté il contenitore sul tavolo.  
"Sai che qui fuori c'erano una trentina di giornalisti che mi hanno assaltato nemmeno avessi tentato di radere al suolo gli USA?".  
Steve sbatté un piede e ringhiò.  
"Fanculo, i giornalisti assediano la casa e tu te la devi anche prendere con me" sibilò a bassa voce.  
Tony sbuffò, si sedette sullo sgabello e afferrò una seconda bottiglia, la ondeggiò passandola da una mano all'altra.  
"I giornalisti assediano la mia vita. Me la prendo con te per esserti precipitato a sgridare Rhodey".  
Steve si massaggiò il collo e si appoggiò con un fianco alla parete.  
"Mi guardava come se fossi uno del circo o una mascherina di carnevale. L'ho fatto perché quell'agglomerato di ruggine di War Machine non mi rispetta, non per te" si lamentò.  
Tony grugnì, incrociò le braccia.  
"L'hai invitato per parlare di me. Non mentire, non sai farlo".


	6. Cap.6 Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto C: Heroes - David Bowie

Cap.6 Pace

 

Steve si staccò dalla parete, raggiunse Tony e mise le mani in tasca.  
"Lo ammetto, non mi aspettavo di fare così schifo nelle interazioni sociali" sussurrò con voce rauca.  
Tony strinse le labbra tra loro assottigliando gli occhi, si chinò in avanti poggiando le mani sullo sgabello tra le gambe divaricate.  
"Mi stai dando ragione?" chiese.  
Gettò il capo all'indietro, sogghignò piegandolo di lato.  
"Non avrai solo paura di un'altra sbronza?" domandò, sarcastico.  
Steve lo raggiunse, s'inginocchiò e gli mise le mani sulle spalle.  
"Vorrei che ti ubriacassi solo di me" sussurrò.   
Lo baciò, gli socchiuse le labbra con la lingua e gli accarezzò la sua.   
"Sei solo basso" ribatté Steve.   
Gli appoggiò la fronte sulla e strinse più forte la presa sulle sue spalle.  
"E noi siamo eroi insieme. Possiamo sconfiggere anche quelle malelingue là fuori insieme".   
Aggiunse con la sua voce forte. Tony gli passò le mani tra i capelli, scese verso le spalle e sorrise.  
"Non mi serve battere le malelingue là fuori, Cap. Sono l'idolo delle folle".   
Si vantò. Sogghignò, si piegò in avanti e gli morse il lato del labbro.  
"Ma non di certo un eroe. Solo un vendicatore".  
Gli leccò la parte morsa, succhiò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Tu fai l'eroe meglio di me. Quando non vuoi avere interazioni sociali, ovviamente".  
''Non mi amano solo perché è un dato di fatto che sono l'amante del loro splendido idolo '' sussurrò Steve con voce roca.   
Sfilò la maglietta di Tony e guardò il petto muscoloso e abbronzato dell'altro. Tony tirò indietro la schiena poggiando le mani sul sedile, sporse in avanti il petto avviciandolo al volto di Steve e sogghignò.  
"Se continui con i complimenti, penserò che hai fatto di peggio che insultare il mio migliore amico, Capiscle".  
Piegò il capo di lato, si leccò le labbra.  
"Guarda che se divento re del mondo, non ti faccio fare la regina" disse, sarcastico.  
Steven gli baciò la cicatrice all'altezza del cuore.  
''Il peggio sarebbe farti andare via da me'' sussurrò con voce seducente.  
Tony lo guardò, sorrise e gli occhi divennero liquidi.  
< Si china sempre e va sempre a toccare quel punto. Più che una regina, somiglia a un cavalier servente > pensò.  
Sogghignò appena, afferrò le spalle di Steve spingendolo all'indietro; facendo pressione anche con le gambe.  
< Il periodo storico è giusto, in fondo >.  
Steven si stese sul pavimento aprendo le gambe.  
''Ti amo'' disse con voce roca e vibrante.  
Tony aderì all'altro, addolcì lo sguardo e lo baciò stringendogli le mani. Scostò il capo, accennò un sorriso.  
"Sono qui per questo" mormorò.  
Lo baciò nuovamente infilando la lingua tra le labbra dell'altro, gli strinse più forte le mani.  
< Il cavalier servente e la segretaria devota. Tutto sommato, forse posso fare l'eroe > pensò.  
Si scostò prendendo a baciare il collo di Steve, inspirò il suo odore socchiudendo gli occhi.  
< Almeno per un po' >.


End file.
